


flame in my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Or does he, Pool Party, because he loves his teammates, inspired by stiirped, one mention of homicide kind of ? its not graphic or anything, save kozume kenma, the pool party doesnt actually happen tho, yaku hates kuroo, yaku says ass a few times, yaku thirsts for like 0.2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m in love with Kuroo,” Yaku breathes out, eyes on the floor.“Congratulations,” Kai says. “You’re officially the last person to know.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	flame in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [ this fanart](https://stiirped.tumblr.com/post/615812881382064128/when-u-realize-ur-in-love-w-ur-captain-at-a-team) by stiirped on tumblr! Go check her out :)

“I’m in love with Kuroo,” Yaku breathes out, eyes on the floor.

“Congratulations,” Kai says. “You’re officially the last person to know.” Yaku whacks his arm.

“Okay, I am  _ totally  _ justified for feeling like this. It’s easy to confuse butterflies for- for-”

“Near-homicidal rage?” Yaku glares.

“Okay, if I wasn’t having a crisis right now, I would totally dropkick you.” 

Kai laughs, and Yaku smiles a bit too.

“Seriously, dude, just tell Kuroo. You have been dancing around each other since first year, and it is  _ exhausting  _ to watch.”

“But-” Yaku exhales, gritting his teeth. “I don’t even know if he likes guys.”

Kai rolls his eyes and gets up. 

Kai sits down at their table visibly brighter than usual. Kuroo looks up from beside Yaku.

“Hey, Kai, we were wondering where you’d got to.” He nudged Yaku’s arm with his elbow. Yaku didn’t look up, ears going pink.

“Sorry, I was just calling my mum. I was thinking, team pool party at my place? On Saturday, so we can get to know each other better.” 

April had been steadily passing, and the new first years were finally starting to improve. Soon enough, it would be too cold to do something like this.

“Sure,” Kuroo says, grinning. “Wouldn’t want to miss our last opportunity to swim.” 

Yaku sighs. “As long as I don’t have to babysit, I’m in.” He finishes his bento and rests his face in his hand. “So what time?”

“I was thinking later in the day, maybe a team sleepover after?” Kai starts eating and begins to sound muffled through the copious amounts of food he is currently shoving into his mouth. “I’d probably get the team to come over around 5:30? But if you guys came along earlier it would be cool.” 

“Sounds good,” Yaku decides, glancing at the clock. “I have to go.”

“Got a girl to meet, Yakkun?” Kuroo smirks. Yaku sighs and walks away.

The sun is already going down when Yaku arrives at Kai’s house. It’s not a far walk from his - 15 minutes, at most - but he doubts he’ll be the first one there. He knocks on the door, and Kuroo answers it.

Oh.  _ Oh no. _

Kuroo was shirtless. It’s not like Yaku hadn’t shared a locker room with Kuroo for the last two and a bit years, but they didn’t just  _ walk around shirtless.  _

_ Feelings for Kuroo, _ Yaku remembers.  _ Shit. _

“Yakkun! I thought you were gonna bail on us for a second.” Kuroo grins lopsidedly and Yaku feels his heart flutter. He ducks under Kuroo’s arm and takes off his shoes.

“Whatever, you ass, I had stuff to do.” Yaku turns around to see Kenma walking out of the bathroom, clearly uncomfortable. Their eyes travel from Kuroo to Yaku.

“Hey, Yaku-san,” they greet quietly, crossing their arms over their chest. “You can, um. Change now. Kai’s upstairs, he said he had snacks in his room.” They shuffle away from the bathroom and Yaku takes up their offer.

Yaku can hear Kuroo through the door. It’s muffled, but he’s about 87% sure he’s reassuring Kenma. Another reminder that he’s not the ass Yaku thought he was when they first met. Damn it, he’s too smitten for this boy.

Yaku changes into his board shorts and wraps a towel around his shoulders. When he leaves the bathroom, Kenma and Kuroo are sitting on the couch, Kuroo’s arm around the bleach blonde’s smaller frame. Kuroo looks over his shoulder and smiles at Yaku - a real, genuine smile that makes him feel gross, warm, lovey-dovey things. He’s got it so bad. 

“Hey, Yaku.” Kuroo gestures for him to sit, so he walks across the room and squishes himself between Kuroo and the armrest. Kuroo puts his free arm around Yaku’s shoulders, and now Yaku is 99% sure his face is red. But he leans into the touch anyway because hey, may as well while it lasts. 

The three of them sit like that until Kai comes downstairs

“Yaku! Good to see you.”

“We were at practice this morning.”

“Can’t I be happy to see my friends?” He smiles and walks over to ruffle Yaku’s hair. “Why don’t you guys get in the pool. The team will be here soon enough.” 

He doesn’t really want to get up, not with Kuroo’s arm around him, but the captain withdraws it and stands up. So much for while it lasts. 

“Can I stay here until the others get here?” Kenma asks, looking at Kai. 

“Of course, Kenma.”

So it’s just Kuroo and Yaku. Great. 

The sky is pretty much dark outside. The pool lights have already turned on, and the glow from the pool is strangely mesmerising. 

Gingerly, Yaku dips a toe into the water. It’s not that cold, so he goes halfway down the pool steps. 

“Is it okay?” Kuroo asks. “The temperature.”

Yaku keeps his eyes trained on the reflection of the water. “Yeah.” He steps down and swims out. Behind him, he can hear the soft splashes of Kuroo going down the stairs. 

Yaku turns. 

Kuroo looks good in the light. The reflections of the water dance across his face as he leans against the wall of the pool. He’s… he’s really pretty. Beautiful, maybe. Yaku isn’t sure. 

Yaku swims over to him. 

“You gonna swim, or just stand there and look pretty?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“You think I’m pretty, Yakkun? How flattering.” 

_ Shit. Act cool.  _

Yaku stands up and steps closer. 

“You’re avoiding the question,” he replies. 

“So are you.” The space between them is getting smaller. Yaku rests his hands on the wall beside Kuroo’s waist. Looking up at him sort of hurts when they’re this close. 

Here it goes. 

“I do think you’re pretty,” Yaku says, eyes still on Kuroo. Is that the light, or is he actually blushing?

“I think you’re pretty too,” Kuroo replies. Yaku can feel his breath. He puts a hand on Yaku’s arm. “Can I kiss you?”

Yaku is definitely blushing, but he’s still making eye contact. “Yes.”

Kissing Kuroo is… good. It’s not some weird, fireworks, foot-popping feeling that his cousin’s romcoms always talk about - but he feels a bit fuzzy inside and also sort of like there’s a flame inside his heart. He likes it. 

They break apart for air, both of their faces red. 

Yaku links his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulls him into a second kiss. 

Okay, this time, Yaku might have an ulterior motive. 

He pushes against Kuroo for a second before bringing his weight back as fast as possible. 

They go straight into the water. 

Yaku lets go of Kuroo as soon as they do because of water safety and all that, but watching Kuroo’s face as he comes back up is priceless. 

“You absolute asshole! I didn’t want to get my hair wet!” He screeches. Kuroo splashes him, and Yaku splashes back, and they do this until they dissolve into laughter. 

Yaku takes one look at Kuroo’s face as he does that stupid hyena laugh and decides that, yeah, he’s definitely in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Yaku kisses him one more time, for good measure.

Someone clears their throat. The two of them jump apart. 

“Um,” Kenma says. They stare intensely at the ground. “Kai-san wanted me to tell you that the others are probably going to be here very soon. So yeah.” They walk back inside. 

Kuroo looks at Yaku and back to the spot Kenma had just been at. 

“Uh,” he says. Yaku sighs. 

“Do you want to get coffee with me tomorrow?” Kuroo turns back, locking eyes with Yaku. A smile creeps onto his face. 

“I would love to.”

Maybe coffee isn’t much, but hey, it’s something. 


End file.
